


Incisión

by purplescene



Category: A Study in Emerald - Neil Gaiman, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, algo de gore, horror lovecraftiano, época victoriana
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplescene/pseuds/purplescene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunde los dedos en el pecho aún caliente del cadáver como lo haría un artista necesitado de pintura en sus pinceles, semblante imperturbable y rizos oscureciéndole los ojos naranjas por la luz. Repite el proceso hasta que escribe RACHE sobre el papel amarillo desvaído de la habitación. Se puede leer junto al cuerpo sin vida, a modo de firma, o puede que de advertencia.</p>
<p>Y es que el precio de la venganza se cobra en sangre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incisión

**Author's Note:**

> AU basado en A Study in Emerald de Neil Gaiman, que sigue más o menos los eventos de la historia y está ambientado en la época victoriana (aunque no lo parezca). También un poco de gore, intento de horror lovecraftiano y sexo explícito (no todo junto, por supuesto).

Mucha lluvia, aire repleto de polución, sol tímido y calles serpenteantes.

John Watson se esfuerza para ser otro nadie entre una multitud organizada de nadies, en un Londres que alguna vez debió reconocer como su hogar. Anda por los parques con la espalda excesivamente recta e intenta pasar desapercibido, ser uno más.

(Pero se siente inútil como un mueble viejo, arrinconado y pudriéndose.  El cansancio le saturaba en Afganistan, pero ahora la mano le tiembla y el dolor de la pierna es tan intenso que a veces deja de respirar durante minutos enteros.

¿En quién puedes confiar, si ni tu cerebro sabe distinguir una herida verdadera de una falsa?

Sigue cansado, en verdad. En la guerra, habían veces que tenía un momento de descanso y se quedaba quieto, el cuello del uniforme rígido por el sudor y la arena áspera entre los dedos, mirando hacia delante como si la realidad no tuviera sentido.

Ahora pasa horas con la vista en un punto fijo de la pared, como si tuviera la capacidad de contestarle, de mirarle también).

***

Poco después se encontró con un viejo compañero, al que le costó reconocer por un momento. Charlando con él se dio cuenta de que mantener una conversación es una habilidad adquirida y puede deteriorarse con el desuso.

Éste le presentó al hombre del laboratorio, el de las facciones inusuales y los ojos demasiado pálidos, penetrantes. Él dijo 'médico del ejército', habiéndole mirado unos quince segundos.

John parpadeó, y sus pulmones se llenaron de aire nuevo.

Quizás (sólo quizás, entonces no lo sabía con suficiente seguridad, era algo que empezaba a formarse en su garganta al tiempo que aquel completo extraño recitaba la dirección de su nuevo piso como imitando a un personaje recién salido de una novela de aventuras) era hora de volver a vivir.

***

-¿Entonces qué haces para ganarte la vida?

-Soy actor.

Tiene sentido, piensa John. Sherlock tiene esa figura que grita que podría ser cualquier persona que le vieniera en gana. Podría proyectarse hasta el infinito si le pusiera suficiente empeño.

Parecía pertenecer a ese grupo de elegidos cuyas historias permanecen aunque pasen los años, quedan inmutables o bien cambian con el tiempo o el lugar (historias que evolucionan en boca de otros a la hora de ser transmitidas; son respetadas u odiadas, queridas o temidas). Los nunca olvidados.

Nadie había escrito una línea sobre él y ya desprendía aire de leyenda.

Y, casualmente, a John le gustaba escribir.

***

Viven como fugitivos, sin residencia permanente. El cambio resulta tan drástico como bienvenido.

-Rápido.

Corren por los callejones adoquinados esperando perderse entre la niebla nocturna, eficaces como humo y espejos en manos de un mago hábil. Los suburbios son útiles, al igual que sus gentes.

***

-Deseo que los humanos puedan volver a gobernarse a sí mismos. Nuestro destino no debería regirse por la palabra de esas criaturas. Si quieren llamarme regerneracionista, demonizarme y tratar de seguir mis pasos para organizar un ahorcamiento público, adelante.

Están sentados frente al calor del fuego, un hormigueo instalándose cómodamente en los músculos tras la carrera.

John habla con expresión serena, la de alguien que ha visto horrores de cerca. Últimamente no le duele el hombro, pero la pierna protesta de manera continuada. Sherlock lo sabe porque no distribuye el peso de su cuerpo de manera uniforme. Aunque el dolor no sea real, causado por algo físico, le tortura noche y día.

Sin embargo, nunca se queda atrás cuando corre tras él.

***

-Eres médico, John, y por desgracia no sólo de hombres. Seguramente has reparado estómagos desfigurados por la metralla, pero también habrás tenido que coser órganos impronunciables para cualquier ser humano, porque así lo dicta tu profesión. Aunque padezcas de un temblor intermitente en tu mano izquierda, estoy dispuesto a confirmar que frente a un posible paciente posees un pulso perfectamente estable.

John suspira, ojos puestos en el oscuro callejón londinense tras la ventana. Si tuviera el bastón a mano lo estaría girando sobre sí mismo, simplemente por mantenerse ocupado, pero sigue olvidado en la entrada de la habitación de alquiler. Sherlock está en lo cierto, y pese a que John le conoce poco tiempo tiene la certeza de que será raro verle errar en una deducción.

(Y le fascinan sus deducciones, la manera en la que observa. Atraviesa capas de mentiras, paso del tiempo y motivaciones hasta llegar a los hechos. Nunca ha contemplado nada igual)

Sus opiniones políticas son casi gemelas, además. Y no es sólo eso, hay algo en él que huele a peligro, que le hace pensar seriamente lo difícil que sería negarle cualquier cosa (dentro del espectro razonable) si se la pidiera.

Antes de hablar se vuelve para poder mirarle a la cara, a las facciones extrañas en su abundancia de ángulos y los ojos grises descoloridos.

-En este caso no estamos hablando precisamente de pacientes, tengo entendido.

Como Sherlock ha podido observar anteriormente, la honestidad es un rasgo que caracteriza a John Watson. Mueve la mano en un gesto que denota la poca importancia que otorga al argumento.

-Pequeñas diferencias. Sería mejor si te transladaras mañana.

Los dos saben que la única posible respuesta, no sólo a esa frase, es sí.

***

Es tan fácil engañar a la realeza como a cualquier humano, no se necesita un gran poder de deducción para darse cuenta. La tentación de carne fresca, de ese término iluso otorgado por la sociedad como es la inocencia hace que el príncipe de Bohemia le siga, impaciente, a la barata casa de huéspedes en Shoreditch.

Esconder la mueca de asco frente a él es tan natural como respirar, y eso dice mucho del talento de Sherlock.

***

Allí le espera John, con sus cuchillos.

Sherlock se apoya contra la puerta mientras observa el grotesco espectáculo, a esa criatura que la razón humana nunca podría llegar a comprender con el torso abierto, sufriendo en el suelo. Las incisiones largas revelan costillas (o lo equivalente a la caja torácica humana) siendo serradas. Está oscuro, pero puede ver como las entrañas le llegan a John hasta los antebrazos, los manchan de diferentes tonalidades de verde, de amarillo bilis.

A la luz del día llamará mucho la atención.

Mientras tanto, fuma, llenando la habitación de humo. Fuma sin descanso hasta que tiene los labios secos y siente las venas colmadas de veneno. Mentiría si dijera que no disfruta, pese a la crueldad del procedimiento.

Sigue observando el talento innato de los movimientos precisos, que John está de rodillas en suelo pero no parece dolerle un músculo, su pierna no se atreve a protestar. Huele a putrefacción y es casi insoportable, pero no parece importarle.

Ya ha deducido antes que el doctor está más que acostumbrado a trabajar bajo presión, pero ahora más que nunca es evidente que es como mejor funciona.

Cuando acaba de arrancarle los corazones el cuerpo deja de moverse y la habitación queda en silencio, libre de sonidos de ahogo inhumanos y del roce de las extremidades de más en el suelo enmoquetado. Sólo se oye la respiración del doctor, que sus propios oídos filtran en favor del pulso que ruge en sus venas, de la adrenalina en su sistema.

Sherlock no puede evitar sonreír, una de esas sonrisas que le llegan hasta los ojos y transforman su expresión casi completamente. Vacía las cenizas de su pipa junto a la chimenea con un movimiento.

-Excelente trabajo.

***

Cierto. Pero aunque sea de un miembro de la realeza, la sangre sigue siendo sangre, y hay demasiada para el gusto de John.

***

Después, John se levanta sin dificultad y camina hasta un barreño situado en una esquina de la habitación. Está completamente oscuro, pero ve el reflejo del agua, iluminado por la luz roja que entra por la ventana.

Lejos queda la palidez de la luna, que ahora sólo acreditan los libros más antiguos, esos que supone un problema tener escondidos bajo el colchón y las autoridades mandan quemar.

Se limpia los brazos con un paño húmedo hasta que el agua cambia de color. Sherlock se acerca a reemplazarla en un acto insólito de amabilidad y vierte más agua de una jarra cercana para que pueda rascar la mugre acumulada bajo las uñas. Tiene toda su atención concentrada, y debería resultarle abrumador, pero en su lugar una sensación de tranquilidad se instala en su pecho.

Es inquietante, la falta de culpabilidad. Lava con cuidado las hojas curvas de sus bisturís, los vuelve a colocar en su maletín.

Tendrá que quemar la camisa que lleva puesta, es imposible que se vayan esas manchas.

***

Sherlock hunde los dedos en el pecho aún caliente del cadáver como lo haría un artista necesitado de pintura en sus pinceles, semblante imperturbable y rizos oscureciéndole los ojos naranjas por la luz. Repite varias veces el proceso hasta que escribe RACHE sobre el papel amarillo desvaído de la habitación. Se puede leer junto al cuerpo sin vida, a modo de firma, o puede que de advertencia.

Y es que el precio de la venganza se cobra en sangre.

***

Hay pesadillas, de cosas de ninguna mente humana podría describir. Cosas fundamentalmente ilógicas, mejor envueltas en la oscuridad del misterio que presentadas a unos soldados en plena lucha.

Le hieren en el hombro y le duele la pierna. Los primeros días en Londres, sufre fiebres violentas, delirantes. Después de muchas semanas en el hospital y otras pruebas, concluyen que su pierna ha recibido un daño nulo. John está parcialmente convencido de que la exposición a esos monstruos tiene mucho que ver.

Pese a que la frase reza "El tiempo todo lo cura", muchas veces levanta con las sábanas hechas un desastre, los ojos escociéndole y la garganta cerrada, que le duele al tragar. A veces, le parece oír ecos del lenguaje indescifrable de los Antiguos.

Espera no haber gritado, ya no vive solo.

Teniendo en cuenta el estado de los demás al volver (el sonido enfermo de las camisas de fuerza abrochándose, los gritos que resonaban en los pasillos y le acompañaban al dormir) no puede decirse que sea del todo desafortunado.

***

Sherlock rellena metódicamente su pipa de tabaco. Se estira todo lo largo que es en el sofá, aún vestido pero con los pies desnudos y pálidos contra el cuero. La habitación se llena del intenso olor a picadura de tabaco negro y John frunce el ceño mientras atraviesa el salón para buscar la tetera en la cocina, escondida entre matraces y botes llenos con pedazos de carne de dudosa procedencia en estado de descomposición. Antes de ponerla al fuego mira adentro, por si acaso.

-Fumas demasiado.

-Si hubiera otra manera rápida de obtener nicotina, la utilizaría.

Hace dos tazas impulsado por la costumbre, y deja una en la mesa baja frente al sofá, mientras se sienta y sopla el vapor que sale de la suya.

-Unos detectives nos siguen la pista. Bueno, sólo un detective, el otro hombre es un militar, aunque bien entrenado. Han ido a ver a la Reina.

Quizá el tono más apropiado para esa frase hubiera sido alarma, o preocupación, pero John sólo alcanza a escuchar impaciencia, profundamente ligada a la emoción que le produce el hecho. Sherlock tiene en la cara una sonrisa de satisfacción que aparece pocas veces, sólo cuando el juego es lo suficientemente complejo.

Sólo cuando es divertido de verdad.

***

Hoy le tiembla la mano.

Se recuesta en su cama incómoda sin apartar la vista, como si pudiera intimidarla hasta que se detuviera. El sonido de pasos en la madera chirriante del piso inferior le hace comprobar que tiene un bisturí guardado bajo el cojín, reluciente y bien afilado.

El revolver también está a cerca.

Según los horarios del teatro es Sherlock, no hay duda, pero ser precavido nunca está de más.

Aquella noche la función era de tres actos. De hecho, una de las piezas de la noche había salido de sus propias manos, escrita en su máquina de escribir (cuyas teclas hacen un sonido atroz y siempre están demasiado frías, da igual la época del año). Era algo para contentar a las masas adoradoras de la Reina, a los varios miembros de la realeza que solían presenciar las obras buscando entretenimiento, buscando presas en las partes más oscuras de Londres.

Resultaba casi divertido, mostrar esa devoción de forma tan convincente. Sherlock le había repetido varias veces que no le podría mentir nunca, que su cara era como un libro abierto. El papel es distinto, supone, el papel puede mentir pero seguir siendo honesto en los mensajes ocultos entre líneas, en los códigos que sólo se encuentran si quieren buscarse. Al menos, el papel de sus historias sí.

Sherlock había ideado unos efectos especiales nuevos, después de tres noches haciendo explotar cosas en la cocina y abriendo las ventanas de par en par para no ahogarse con los vapores nocivos. Habitual.

John suele ir a verle transformarse en una persona distinta cada noche, sentado en los asientos más lejanos que la platea ofrece. Como sus deducciones, es magnífico. Después, en el ajetreado camerino, mientras Sherlock se desmaquilla frente a los espejos sucios y mal iluminados, lo dice sin reserva.

(Seguramente piensa que John no se da cuenta, pero recibe los halagos como si no le hubieran hecho un cumplido en la vida, su rostro una mezcla de sorpresa y satisfacción mal escondida).

Suena un toque en la puerta, que se abre antes de recibir contestación.

-Sabía que no estabas dormido.- Dice Sherlock entrando en su habitación casi sin pedir permiso, energía no liberada presente en todos los músculos de su cuerpo, en el abrigo que le cubre aportando tanto dramatismo com una capa de prestidigitador.-Les ha encantado tu historia, también al detective.

John siente el cuerpo pesado, no quiere moverse de su sitio en la cama.

-Me alegro.

Sherlock frena en seco ante algo en su tono de voz que el mismo John no ha llegado a registrar. Esta vez John puede sentir sus ojos agujereándole como dos anzuelos.

-Es hora de seguir con el plan. Descansa todo lo que puedas.

Era mucho pedir que Sherlock no notara el temblor. Levanta la mano en un gesto para invitarle a salir y sigue sacudiéndose como una hoja.

Sherlock se acerca al borde de la cama, su sombra oscureciendo el rostro de John. Parece querer alcanzarle también, pero duda. Es extraño verle dudar, una anomalía en sus acciones tan perfeccionadas.

Ellos no hacen ese tipo de cosas (esas que tienen que ver con el "sentimentalismo"), recuerda John, y vuelve a dejar que su mano caiga sobre la cama. Sherlock parece despertar de un trance y cuando le mira lo hace dirigiéndose a un punto encima de su hombro.

-Estaré bajo.

***

Cuando John ya está casi dormido por puro cansancio, con los párpados cerrándose como si pesaran toneladas, una mano cubre la suya como si su mera presencia pudiera detener el temblor.

No puede ser otra persona, por eso su reflejo de destripar a quien se ha colado en su cama desaparece completamente, de un modo que asusta al propio John. Hay una respiración silenciosa pero caliente en su cuello, el peso de un brazo que pasa encima de su cintura para alcanzarle mejor. Los rizos le hacen cosquillas en la nuca.

Su muñeca de deshace en espasmos en el agarre, pero duerme como no lo ha hecho en años.

***

Al día siguiente Sherlock envía uno de sus recaderos con una carta para el detective, firmada como Sherry Vernet. Sherlock ni siquiera se molestó en presentarse ante John con ese nombre la primera vez que se encontraron, aunque ignora por qué.

Esa noche, mientras patrullas recorren las calles sin descanso, esperan a marcharse en una habitación reservada que bien podría ser descrita como antro oscuro. Está situada justo encima de un restaurante de aspecto menos que recomendable, pero con excelentes vistas a la calle de enfrente. El dueño tiene un profundo acento italiano y parece deberle algo a Sherlock, como muchas otras personas en los bajos fondos.

Al entrar, les recibe una carta cerrada encima de la única mesa del cuarto. Sherlock, con la victoria aún flotando en su torrente sanguíneo, se quita uno de los guantes para apreciar la textura del papel bajo los dedos, la elegante caligrafía apreciable en las curvas de _'S. Holmes y Dr. J. Watson'_.

-¿Es Mycroft?- Pregunta John, desabotonándose la chaqueta.

-¿Quién si no?- La mueca de desagrado lo dice alto y claro.

Abre la carta, y tras leerla rápidamente la prende, depositándola en medio de la mesa. Observando como el fuego comienza a comerse el papel por una esquina y en segundos lo reduce a cenizas, John llega a leer algo parecido a un _'vuelve a casa'_.

-Se preocupa, Sherlock.

Su expresión se endurece, se vuelve severa al escuchar la frase.

-No es más que otra estratagema de las suyas. A veces creo que olvidas que trabaja para el gobierno. Mycroft siempre está del bando con más probabilidades de ganar, John. No se puede permitir lo contrario.

Esa fue una de las pocas veces que Sherlock admitió lo precario de la posibilidad de cambiar las cosas. Pero precarias habían parecido otras muchas revoluciones según incontables libros de historia, quiere pensar John.

(Si hay amargura en su voz, si quedan en ella viejos rescoldos de decepción bajo la gruesa capa de desdén, John es lo bastante caballeroso como para no comentar nada).

-Olvidas que alguna vez nos ha ayudado.

Pero le gusta apretarle las tuercas, eso es verdad.

-En contra de mi voluntad. Aunque supongo que algunas cosas sí le tengo que agradecer.

Al abrir el armario del rincón encuentran un baúl repleto de sus respectivas pertenencias y, descansando justo encima, el maletín negro donde Sherlock guarda su violín.

***

John se quita los zapatos mientras escucha las escalas disonantes que los dedos de Sherlock arrancan del instrumento, moviéndose sin prisa de cuerda en cuerda. De fondo alcanza a oir el sonido de los coches de caballos por el suelo empedrado, a un borracho cantando a gritos mientras pasea, tambaleándose.

La tensión bajo la yema de los dedos es familiar para Sherlock, la dureza elástica una presión reconfortante. Por un momento es casi como estar en el piso, mente muy lejos pero falanges en movimiento constante.

Recuesta el violín junto a su rodilla.

-Ven conmigo a la cama, John.

La voz de Sherlock no es tan moderada y atonal como querría, comienza fuerte y se desvanece cuando se queda sin aliento. Un escalofrío se cuela en la columna vertebral de John sin que le dé permiso.

Sherlock se ha sentado a su lado sin hacer ruido, a suficiente distancia como para no apremiarle, para marcharse sin incomodarle si John dice no.

No se da cuenta de que está mirando su nuca (la piel suave que alcanza a ver entre el cabello claro y el cuello de la camisa) hasta que John se gira para mirarle. Lo que hay en sus ojos, marrones desde lejos y azules si te preocupas en observar, Sherlock no alcanza a deducir.

-Eso sería muy ilegal.

***

-Despacio.

Sherlock asiente con los labios pegados al interior de su muslo, rizos arremolinados por el sudor. Tiene dos dedos penetrándole hasta el primer nudillo, moviéndose en círculos pequeños. Mientras tararea una melodía que a John le suena de manera lejana, y la vibración parece treparle por toda la pierna. Resulta raro verle sosegado, tan concentrado.

El tiempo parece no inmutarse. John cierra los ojos mientras le acaricia la nuca y el pelo negro, húmedo en la raíz, le atrapa como una enredadera.

No es el momento de sentirse inseguro, piensa Sherlock. Nunca ha hecho esto, pero es sexo, simple y carnal, no debería resultar un problema.

Y no lo es, en absoluto. Cuando puede mover tres dedos con suficiente facilidad y la respiración de John se vuelve pesada, sube hasta besarle la frente en un impulso desconocido. Desciende a sus párpados cerrados, pestañas rubias creando sombras curiosas en la penumbra, y llega a los labios. Le sujeta con una mano para alcanzarle mejor, pulgar en su mejilla, caliente al tacto.

Es ilógico, no tiene nada de sentido. Las manos de Sherlock vuelven a bajar, como si hubieran adquirido voluntad propia, completamente fuera de control: se pasean por sus costillas y pezones, pulmones expandiéndose bajo el hueso, van a detenerse en su cintura.

 -¿Seguimos?

Es John quien lo dice, pero suena como un murmullo, porque Sherlock sigue besándole la comisura mojada de los labios. De reojo le mira el hombro, al círculo de tejido rosado con las esquinas desiguales.

John va a contárselo todo, pero decide no hacerlo. Sherlock puede leer su cicatriz como si hubieran palabras tatuadas en su piel, explicando las circunstancias paso a paso.

Algo le roba el aliento cuando las puntas de sus dedos se pasean por ella, infinitamente cuidadosos. Siente la sangre ascender hacia la superficie, hacia el límite de su piel, como si hirviera y quisiera salírsele del cuerpo.

-Seguimos.

***

No puede dejar de mirarle. A la escasa luz de las lámparas de aceite, la expresión de John parece transformarse: cierra los ojos y frunce el ceño, un quejido ahogado escapándose de sus labios, hinchados de tanto besar.

Casi no registra el momento en que el quemazón da paso al placer, en el que se amolda a él completamente, le pide ir más rápido. Acaba viniéndose con una mano en su polla y el nombre de Sherlock quebrado en la garganta.

Sherlock no puede evitar correrse dentro él, tan profundo y húmedo que resulta obsceno, el placer de los espasmos que recorren el cuerpo de John sorprendiéndole.

Un momento después hunde la cabeza en su cuello, la piel tan suave como siempre predijo, con sus piernas temblorosas aún rodeándole las caderas.

***

-¿Les volveremos a ver?

-¿Hmm?

Están aún en la cama, pero la luz del sol comienza a filtrarse entre las cortinas. Es mala idea retrasar el viaje, pero a John no le importa estar un rato más así, con Sherlock pegado a su espalda y las sábanas resguardándoles del frío.

Lo que han hecho, lo que son ahora, no cambia nada y lo cambia todo. A los dos les marca el recuerdo, como una herida llena de puntos que se va abriendo debido a la presión. Un recuerdo impreso en carne, grabado en huesos.

-A Moriarty.

Al oír el nombre Sherlock parece despertarse del todo.

-Es inevitable, John.

Aún tiene la voz rasposa por el sueño. John no puede evitar reírse un poco, la misma risa inadecuada que les invade a los dos cuando pasan desapercibidos al salir de sitios altamente sospechosos.

-Tampoco es algo que quieras evitar, precisamente.

Sherlock apoya la barbilla en su hombro y se permite reír también. Oh, sí que le conoce bien.

***

Antes de marchase de Londres se quedan en la cama cinco minutos más.

**Author's Note:**

> Pues nada, este fic lleva escrito bastantes meses, y aunque no estaba muy convencida del resultado he decidido lavarle un poco la cara y subirlo. Yo lo quería tener listo para Halloween, pero mira... Al final acaba siendo bastante más moñas de lo que la descripción aparenta, ¿a que sí?
> 
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
